Loss
by Kiriin
Summary: After their tremendous defeat against Aomine in the Inter High Kagami and Kuroko cope with some issues. How will they find a way back to each other? Written for one of my dear Kurosbassies 3


Loss, a feeling that can break you from the inside out. Loss, an emotion that overflows and rips you apart. The match against Touo academy had shunned the entire team that day, crushed their pride and humiliated all the effort they'd gone through.

Every player dealt with the differently, while the Seirin senpai's alongside Riko tried their best to lift their freshmen's spirit, there were two that took this loss to a more personal level.

Kuroko, for that matter, felt as if all his hard work had been futile. His passes had no chance against Aomine, how could he have forgotten that? Back in his Teikou days Aomine had been the only one able to stop his strongest passes – And that had been the downfall of this match.

On the other side was Kagami doubting his strength; was he slacking, was something slowing him down? Aomine.. Exactly what was he? His crimson eyes glanced towards Kuroko, maybe.. He'd made the mistake of relying on Kuroko way too much. If a player can't play alone, he won't be able to function well in a team, was what he thought that very moment – He needed to become stronger;

'_I'll have to do this alone.'_

The days were dreadful, training wasn't as it used to be as Kagami wasn't allowed to train with them. It had a huge impact on Kuroko's play, nobody could predict his passes – They were either too fast or too strong. It started getting on his nerves tremendously.

One night after practice Kuroko had collected all his courage to visit Kagami at his apartment, there hadn't been any occasions he had the chance to talk to him. In school they hardly spoke, and if Kuroko offered to walk home together Kagami would just grunt at him and leave without him.

And this had been going on for way too long now.

Without letting Kagami know he was coming, Kuroko shuffled towards the apartment complex – heart beating rapidly in his chest. Yes, he was quite nervous. When his fingertip pressed the elevator button he took a deep breath, well he had to face him someday soon..

His knuckles knocked on the front door, on the other side he could hear footsteps coming closer paired with a miffed; "Coming." The locks rattled and within a mere minute his eyes met those crimson orbs, widening as Kagami noticed who knocked at his door at this hour.

"Kagami-kun…" He uttered softly, he seemed to be doing fairly well yet the grimace on his face worried him. "I'm .. sorry for stopping by at this hour."

"Ah.. No, it's fine.." Was Kagami's response, he scratched the back of his head and took a step aside. "Since you got all the way.. Come in."

Of course Kuroko didn't have to think twice before stepping in, this was his chance to talk about the past days.. How dreadful it had been for Kuroko to step up to him – They used to be so close, but now..

"So, what brings you here Kuroko?"

"I actually.. just wanted to check if you were doing okay.."

Kagami frowned, of course he would.. It was his thing so to say. And somehow Kuroko felt as if he caught the drift. "Ah.. " He moved his gaze to the side, apparently not willing to look at him at all – It made something snap inside of him.

"Kagami-kun.. I wanted to talk to you about the Interhigh."

".. There's no need for us to discuss this.."

"Tch." Kuroko felt his blood boil, he wasn't one to become angry like that but.. They'd made a promise, they'd make it together by playing together – Then why couldn't they just discuss this?! " Like this.. we won't ever become the best in Japan. If you don't move on and acknowledge that you've lost, where does it leave us then? You left the team hanging, they're all working hard but you.." That moment everything just gushed out of him, all the frustration, the doubts he had.. "You're being terribly unreasonable!"

"Don't you taunt me!" With that Kagami grabbed a handful of Kuroko's shirt, pushing him up against the closest wall as he stared at him with threatening eyes. "That damn Aomine, he's the one that's unreasonable! The whole generation of miracles is just made out of a bunch of insane high schoolers!"

Kuroko's eyes widened, for Kagami to speak which such force.. He was usually annoyed pretty easily, yet he'd never seen him so furious.

"And what is the use!? If the generation is unbeatable, where _does_ it leave us?!" Slowly Kagami's grip on his shirt loosened, and slowly the other's body slumped against him – his face resting on Kuroko's shoulder. "Kuroko.. Just _how_ will we be able to beat them?" His tone became softer, as well as him embrace.

If it wasn't for the fact Kuroko cared so much about Kagami, he wouldn't have taken this lightly – First just yelling at him.. then collapsing on him for support.. He just couldn't control himself down, hands wrapping securely around Kagami's back as well as he could. "Kagami.. kun.."

"I'm serious right now Kuroko.. If I can't beat him with all the strength I have.."

"There is a way.."

Kagami got up straight again, looking down at the smaller in surprise. "A .. way you say?"

He nodded, letting his hands slide along Kagami's broad back. "But.. We'll have to stick together to make it work.. Can you do that?"

Kuroko's determined gaze had Kagami in their grasp, infuriated his cheeks heat up. "Stuck together.."

"Yes, can you do that Kagami-kun?"

It was as if Kagami doubted for a second, but as soon as Kuroko's words had sunken in he nodded firmly. "Y-Yeah.. Alright."

A small smile curled Kuroko's thin lips as he moved closer to the much taller teen, resting his head against his chest. "I've told you many times before Kagami-kun.. I'm here to watch your back. And if the light gets stronger, the shadow will become stronger too."

"Ah.. You're right, I guess." Kagami let his hand run through Kuroko's light blue hair, admitting he'd missed the softness of those teal locks. Slowly but surely he leaned in bit by bit until his lips touched his hair-line. "Kuroko.. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Mhn.. I am too." His head cocked up, looking up into those crimson eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, until both of them moved in naturally until their lips met. Their first kiss since their loss at the Interhigh.

They lost themselves in their need for each other, grasping and clinging onto each other as they nearly ran out of air. But even if this would be their last breath shared, it would have been out of happiness.

That night Kagami had embraced him in his bed, holding onto him with all his might as Kuroko told him about this risky plan he came up with – With the Winter Cup ahead and their gaze strictly pointed at their goal; beating Aomine in the next game and become champions of the season, Kagami kissed the small behind Kuroko's ear.

"This time we'll win. Let's become the best!"

"Yes."


End file.
